


All Talk

by MapleLantern



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLantern/pseuds/MapleLantern
Summary: Some people thought that Moist von Lipwig liked to talk.
Relationships: Adora Belle Dearheart/Moist von Lipwig
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	All Talk

Some people thought that Moist von Lipwig liked to talk. More often than not his mouth just began to talk without helpful intervention from his brain, which subsequently failed to produce the command to _stop_ talking often enough to get him into trouble. 

When he was confident his tongue took on a smooth silver way with words, when he was annoyed he would make clever remarks, and of course when he was in trouble he would become a magician wordsmith - but only if he were speaking to a crowd.

The latter fact had caused Adora to come to a different conclusion. Alone, a nervous Moist would begin to burble, which in turn would irritate Adora Belle. 

"Shh," she says shortly, pushing two of her fingers between his lips. 

He stops fussing immediately, wandering focus suddenly drawn to the fingers in his mouth rather than the ones of her free hand which are drawing him back by the hip to meet her, moaning softly as she pumps them in and out, depressing his tongue. 

It's awkward. 

Moist is taller than she is, and it makes reaching up and around to his face difficult, not to mention near impossible to thrust her hips with anything near finesse. Adora withdraws from both his mouth and his hole, rolls him over, and replaces both her fingers and the strap on, within the span of a few moments.  Settled between his bent knees gives her far more flexibility, not to mention an unimpeded view as he sucks her fingers greedily. 

"Better." she says, rolling her hips.  Moist's eyelashes flutter. "Much better."


End file.
